Call Me CR1M1N4L
by r3dgl4r3pot4to3s
Summary: Dave Strider is the unpopular cool kid at his school Skaia. Dave is in love with Terezi Pyrope, Terezi is dating Karkat. Dave will do anything to win her over, even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

Call Me 'CR1M1N4L'

== Be Dave Strider

You are Dave Strider, the big bad boy of your school Skaia. You have no friends except for that Egbert kid who talks to you in Math. He's pretty cool but he hangs with his sister Jade and your cousin Rose. Every now and then this Karkat kid is in the group with his girlfriend Terezi Pyrope. Terezi has been your interest ever since you found out you took Law together. You didn't want to be in the class but it was the only one where the teacher didn't care if you doodled comics in the back of your book. Terezi is beautiful in every way you could think even with her disability being blind and all. You wish you could approach her and talk to her but, she seems to be interested in the good boys like Karkat. The straight-A student who never misses a day of school or a single class. Similar to the Egbert kid, except Karkat has an insufferable grouchiness to him like his crabby father who works at the school. You feel your phone vibrate and you look down at it. One missed call, from Bro. You sigh and shove your phone back into your pocket. You hear the very quiet sound of the bell just over your sick beats blasting into your ears. You feel like you should skip first period and hang out in the toilets. As great as it is to see TZ in Law, its one hell of a boring subject. You open your locker, grab your bag and close it again. You push your way through the crowd of people and turn down the hall. You decided to hide in the Janitors closet until they were all in class and then sneak off to the toilet. You pull the door open slightly to see no one roaming the halls, you walk out and stride your way to the toilets only to be stopped by none other than Miss Terezi Pyrope who walked straight into you knocking you over.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Terezi gasped as you pulled yourself back up. You stare down at Terezi who was on her knees fumbling for her cane. You stare a little too long, everything about her you loved. The way her black hair was styled, her horns, her grey skin, the way she dressed and even her ridiculous red glasses she covers her eyes with. Terezi finally grasps her cane and stands up. You are too busy staring at her you don't realise she's talking to you.  
"Hey cool kid I'm talking to you!"  
"Hm? Oh uh sorry." You can feel the blood rush to your cheeks.  
"You're Dave Strider right? We have Law together." She smiles.  
"Yeah but how did you know it was me?"  
"Your scent." She giggled. '_Your scent'. _She could smell me? What the fuck?  
"You can smell me?" You stammered.  
"Yeah! You smell like apple juice and candy. Similar to Karkat who smells like soap and candy." Oh yeah, Karkat. Her boyfriend.  
"Uh huh." You nod, you aren't really in the mood for TZ bragging about that insufferable asshole she calls her boyfriend.  
"Uh one thing?" She inches closer to you.  
"What?" You roll your eyes.  
"Could you help me to class? Karkat had to rush to his computer programming class before Sollux could get there." You feel your heart sink, Karkat had to leave her. You have to take her to class.  
"Yeah sure."  
"My cane is broken though." She holds up the pieces left of her cane. "You are going to have to guide me." She smiled and took your hand. She guided it until it was wrapped around her waist making you blush right red. You suddenly had trouble seeing through your shades.  
"Hey cool kid, would you like to help me now?"  
"Yeah sorry" You grabbed onto her waist as she carried her books, you began to guide her to Law in room 413a. You walk through hall 14c in silence, she finally breaks it though.  
"So what's the deal with you? Why are you such a 'bad boy'?" She smirks.  
"Because I can, I am the biggest bad boy to ever walk these halls. Like the baddest boy that has ever existed would be like 'oh shit look at that dudes bad-assness he is hella' and I haven't even busted out my sick beats yet. That makes the ovaries of girls explode. Like 'Oh look its Dave Strider, he took his shirt off. THERE GOES MY OVARIES'. "You chuckled, Terezi gave you a strange look.  
"You're weird." She comments.  
"That was rude." Dave straightened up. "Who is taking you to your class here?"  
"You're in my class, I saved your ass from our new teacher!"  
"New teacher?" You swallowed your words.  
"Yeah, she's real strict. She was angry last time you weren't here."  
"What's her name?"  
"Miss Redglare."  
"Shit." You turned a corner and stared at the door for room 413a. You and Terezi walked towards the door and opened it. Miss Redglare stared at you, her eyes burning holes into you.  
"Mister Strider and Miss Pyrope, lovely to see you for class. _TWENTY _MINUTES LATE!" She screeched. "IF THIS WERE A PROCESCUTION-"  
"This isn't a damn prosecution, TZ got lost. She is blind you know, I guided her to class. No big deal." You smirked. Miss Redglare removed her red framed glasses, similar in shape to Terezi's.  
"Mister Strider-"  
"It's Dave." You stated. Redglare breathed out heavily.  
"Dave that is no excuse on why you were so late. It would have taken between five to ten minutes to get here. Meaning that by the time you found Terezi you were already ten to fifteen minutes late. Why?" She smirked, knowing she would get a confession. Shit, she is brilliant. You sighed and was ready to tell her the truth before Terezi cut you off.  
"My fault again, he had to take me to the nurse because I cut my arm pretty badly." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a tightly wrapped bandage that was stained with teal. Redglare put her glasses back on.  
"I see." Her words trailing off. "Magnificent alibi, and a wonderful cover up. Only we have evidence, the security cameras. You did go to the nurse's office but not with the company of Mister Strider. Strider was hiding in the janitor's closet and was planning to ditch class." Redglare smirked. She caught you and Terezi out. "Meet me for detention after school, take your seats." You and Terezi scramble your way to the back and take your seats. This girl is going to be the death of you. 


	2. Chapter 2

=== Be Karkat Vantas

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you attend Skaia high with your girlfriend Terezi Pyrope and your best friend John Egbert. You are currently in your Programming class. You are sitting next to Sollux Captor who is in every way, a better programmer than you. On the other side of you is a youthful, pretty blonde girl named Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde's older sister. You'd expect by the way she looks she would be one of those top bitches who bangs every guy she sees, but no. Roxy is an alcoholic, she drinks to forget some painful memory. Most people hate her, you don't. Even if she is a better programmer than you.  
"You know, if you use taht rite there could program a better virass. Lol *virus. Lmoa." Roxy sneered. Drunk as usual.  
"AND IF YOU COULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH MAYBE I COULD CONCENTRATE AND ACTUALLY GET SOME GOD DAMN WORK DONE, FUCKWIT!" You screeched loud enough for everyone to turn and stare at you.  
"Is something the matter Mr Vantas?" Mr Psiionic asked.  
"No." You grumbled. Growling to yourself, she is always getting you in trouble from Psii.  
"Back to work then." He replied with his usual lisp. You swore under your breath. "Remember whoever programs the best virus passes the class without having to take the exam." Psiionic smiled. You grumbled. You knew Sollux was going to program the best virus, he is the top of the class. He was smiling as he was typing away. What a fuckass. You grumbled something to yourself and continued to type.

At last the class was over and teenagers flooded the hallways. You have a study period now, thankfully. You grumble and stomp your way past Sollux. You look back at him as he laughs and meets up with his girlfriend Aradia Megido. You nearly make it to your locker before you knock into Nepeta Leijon, the weird girl that has a crush on you. She's this crazy fangirl who loves to 'ship' people in the school. Which you fine extremely weird. She's always either alone or at her best friend's side. Occasionally she sits with this huge bitch named Vriska and they would LARP. But some incident happened and Vriska used her mind manipulation on her, in which no one is supposed to know about.  
"Karkitty! I- Uh mean Karkat. I'm so sorry!" She wailed, her face flushing green, she rubbed her horns and moaned in pain. She hit her horns.  
"It's fine, just, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING NEXT TIME." You growl, picking up her books and handing them to her. Your hand touched hers and she squealed, snatching her books and running off. You roll your eyes. She's such a weird troll. You stomp towards your locker and fling the door open, shoving your books into your locker you slam the door shut and make your way to the hallway just in front room 413a where Terezi always waits for you. God you really do love her, she is everything to you. She's always there when you need her and she is just the kindest and funniest troll you have ever met. You turn the corner to see no one. She isn't there, she's further up the hall with none other than Dave Strider. The smile you had gained while thinking about her had faded into a bitter purse of your lips. You rush your way towards Dave and Terezi, you feel angry.  
"Who the fuck does this Strider kid think he is, messing with _my_ girl." You hiss to yourself.  
"Hey! TEREZI!" You yell, she turns smiled at you.  
"Karkles!" She giggled and slowly walks her way towards you, with her hands extended. Slowly. She has no cane. She keeps her arms out to make sure she doesn't hit anything. You embrace her.  
"Where in the fuck is your cane?" You hiss in her ear, you pull back from the hug. She purses her lips and pushes her red tinted glasses up.  
"It broke when I bumped into Dave on my way to class." She took a step back and gestured to Dave. Well almost to Dave, she's off by a bit. You knew you should have walked her to class, you were just so up yourself you didn't realise how much she needs you. "I also can't walk home with you tonight, I have detention." She frowned.  
"What? WHY! YOU NEVER GET DETENTION!" You screech. Now you're pissed, you want to know what that damn Strider had got her into. She is perfect in every way and now she has detention. You swear you are going to end Strider.  
"We were late by twenty minutes and Miss Redglare got mad." She bites her lip. You sigh, she wouldn't be in trouble if it weren't for Dave. You take hold of her hands and step in closer.  
"Fucking hell Terezi, why do you have to be such a fucking idiot like me? Maybe I'm a bad influence." You murmur, you hate yourself more than you hate Dave. You're only alive because Terezi needs you, and you would do anything for her. She laughs.  
"It's only this once, besides it's just catching up on what we missed out in those twenty minutes!" she smiled, reaching in to kiss you. You move one of your hands and place it on the side of her face and kiss her back. Sometimes you just love to hate her, but you don't think your feelings could ever develop into something Caliginous. Even though you have thought of that many many times before. It just wouldn't seem right. You break the kiss.  
"Let's go to the library." You slightly smile, and turn to walk beside her.  
"Yeah lets." Dave rolls his eyes. "TZ I got to get going, Bro burnt a bowl of cereal and set the sink on fire again. This is why I have never had a home cooked meal. Like seriously how can you burn a bowl of cereal? He was probably like 'Hey lets have some nice rump puppet ass, mm yeah that's delicious but it needs milk, hey why not set the milk on fire!' I swear to God he's going to burn the apartment down one day." He laughs, Terezi laughs back. What the fuck are they talking about?  
"Okay cool kid, see you at detention!" She smiled. Dave smirked and put his headphones on. You growl, he is such a fucking douche. How has Terezi managed to put up with him? You grip onto Terezi's hand. You and Terezi walked hand in hand to the library. The school has no librarian, she quit after the senior student Aranea Serket talked her out of the job about the state of the books and the state the library was in. You do admit it was pretty messy and unhygienic. You assume Aranea will work there after she finishes school.

You walk into the library and see Sollux, programming away on his laptop. Next to him is Aradia, Aradia has been recently diagnosed with schizophrenia for hearing voices in her head. We all knew the voices were real and that spirits were talking to her, it was a rare troll thing but the humans diagnosed it as a mental disorder. You sat beside Aradia and guided Terezi, who sat on your lap.  
"Hello." Aradia smiled.  
"Hey." You replied, wrapping your arm around Terezi's waist. She smiles and leans into you, resting her side against yours. You really do love her.  
"Do any of you assholes know where Feferi is?" Sollux turned around and faced you. Feferi was Sollux's ex-girlfriend. You mean Matespirit. You hate it when you pick up the stupid human words.  
"Uh, I think she was with Eridan in the gym pool." Terezi replies. Sollux sighs. Feferi is Sollux's lab partner in Biology which makes it hard for them to work together. Aradia grumbles something to herself and walks over to Sollux. He smiles and kisses her. Terezi squirms in your lap, she stands up carefully and looks over to Aradia.  
"Uh, Aradia?" Terezi asks.  
"Yes?" she replies  
"Could you help me make my way to the toilets?"  
"Oh, of course!" Aradia smiles and takes Terezi's arm. Terezi grips onto Aradia's arm and walks with Aradia. She seems to be struggling without her cane. You smile before you hear a whisper come from behind you. The voice scared the shit out of you.  
"Hey. Psst. Hey! Best friend?" You turned around to face Gamzee Makara. "BEST FRIEND!" He exclaimed.  
"I am not your best friend." You growl.  
"Psst, want some pie?" He smiles and holds up this green pie made from slime that is in recoupercoons. You ditched your recoupercoon a couple of years ago and started using the human beds. You actually find them more comforting.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT YOUR SHITTY PIE!" You screeched. Gamzee seemed shocked.  
"But-"  
"NO! BESIDES YOU WOULD NEVER BE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU WERE IN A KISMESIS RELATIONSHIP WITH TEREZI AND THEN YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR AND BEGAN PHYSICALLY HURTING HER AND BEATING HER UP!" You scream. You hated him so much.  
"A simple no would have, motherfucking sufficed." He slinks away. God fucking dammit. You growl, one day you are going to end that clown.


End file.
